Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales
by Estrelita Farr
Summary: In the azure sky, the Monster Tower looms. In its shadow, a town surrounded by golden sand. A place where dreams and hopes are realised, where everyone's heart is touched by one monster tamer... this is Monsbaiya. One-shot novelisation collection. A NaNoWriMo 2013 winner.
1. Foreword

.

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Foreword**

.

**To those who have played Azure Dreams (PSX version):**

I really enjoyed playing this game years ago! I had fun climbing the Tower and getting eggs and building the town and going through the story events, though of course the dialogue could be better. It's a game I still play once in a while, and each storyline's events are separate and simple enough that I could use it as my guinea pig for writing my first themed short story collection. xP

.

**To those who haven't played Azure Dreams (PSX version):**

It's a fun game to play! Not for the story, of course, but for the gameplay – turn-based battle system in a randomly generated dungeon with monster raising, some town building and a bit of dating sim. If you have a chance to play it, please do! But if not, don't worry. If you don't mind spoilers, this short story collection covers pretty much every storyline aspect of the game and more!

.

**To those who have / haven't played Other Life: Azure Dreams (GBC Version):**

The GBC version has much more stuff in the Monster Tower than the PSX version (a freaking 100 floors compared to 40!) but got trimmed down town-wise – no girlfriends, no town-building, etc. I've never actually played the GBC version myself though, so I'm not sure how much storyline is actually left on there. o_o

.

**To every reader in general:**

In this novelisation, I decided to write it in a different style than my other novelisations. Instead of a typical chapter-by-chapter narration in (mainly) the protagonist's point-of-view, I decided to have a themed collection of short stories with different characters' PoV, with the protagonist as the one thread connecting all of them. Something new, so I hope you'll enjoy it. :D

.

**Thanks and Credits:**

Thanks to Konami for making this unique, enjoyable game!

Thanks to Krysmphoenix at LPArchive for Let's Play Azure Dreams! It makes a good reference material. :D

And thanks to you for reading my story!

.

**Disclaimer:**

_Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales_ is written by Estrelita Farr, who does not own anything from the actual game. And a terrible curse shall befall those who try to steal this story. xO


	2. Wreath

.

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Wreath**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

The necklace broke. The pendant landed on her lap with barely a sound.

Wreath inhaled sharply. Her mind still dulled by sleep, her eyes lowered, then glanced slowly around the sitting room.

The air was thick with silence. The room was strangely still. She could hear nothing, not even chirps that were often loud at this time of the day.

Suddenly, the memory rushed into her mind.

The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow. Guy's final smile as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Monster Tower.

The pendant he gave her now lay on her lap, its necklace broken.

Could… could it be…?

No, of course she was just being silly. After all, she wasn't one to believe in superstitions. That was something only gossiping women at the restaurant would do, and she wasn't one to begin with.

But, as her fingers touched her pendant, a strange chill shot through her. A heavy weight pressed down on her racing heart.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, drawing her attention to the window. The sunny midday sky was no longer there; only the dark, dreary afternoon sky remained. Getting up from the chair, she went to the window, absent-mindedly placing the pendant on the window sill, her eyes gazed directly forward.

The Monster Tower. Looming over the darkened desert town of Monsbaiya.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

_Please be careful, Guy…_

Suddenly, a bright light shot across the town. Birds from the nearby trees took to the sky in mad twittering.

Wreath screamed. Eyes blinded, she held tightly to the windowsill, as though it was the only source of safety left, as though expecting the ground to collapse beneath her.

"Mum!" her small son yelled, followed by loud, hurried footsteps.

She could feel two scrawny arms around her waist. As she placed an arm around his shoulders, her heart calmed. As her eyes adjusted, the first thing she saw was her son's face, gazing resolutely up at her even as he trembled.

"I'm fine, Koh," she said. "I'm fine."

Another flash of light. As she looked up, she saw what it was.

The Monster Tower. Its top was shining brightly, a pillar of light leading upwards like the stairway to heaven. A gigantic magic circle shone, gyrating slowly like the gears of a gigantic clock, the shining runic characters etched deeply into the edge. The circle grew smaller and smaller as it spun, crushing into a tiny ball of light that hovered above the tower.

Then, slowly, it faded away into the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

This had never happened to the Monster Tower before… Wreath had never even heard of any stories of it before.

Then she remembered.

Guy. With strong crimson eyes, confident squared shoulders, the crimson hair that seemed to glow. His final smile as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Tower. Was that what her broken necklace meant…?

No. _No_. She refused to believe it.

Her eyes stung, but she blinked the tears away. Her heart felt as though it had frozen, but her hand wrapped protectively around her son, the other over her large belly… over her unborn child.

Time seemed to slow down. One second felt like one minute, one minute felt like one hour. By the time it was night, Wreath felt as though she had waited for years, with the crushing feeling on her pained heart, her eyes barely focusing. Koh put his arms around her, trying to console her, but she knew it was merely a tough front… he was barely holding back his tears too.

Something fell lightly on the roof of the house. And another. And another. Then, a whole shower of them. A cool wind weaved in through the window.

Rain. Falling from the dark night sky, as though they were the tears of celestial beings. The thunder rumbled in the distance, like the growl of a beast overcome by sadness. It felt nostalgic. Had it been ten years since it last rained in this oasis town?

The wooden clock on the wall ticked loudly.

She thought she had already grown accustomed to it. The long days when her husband was at the Tower, when there was no one else but herself and her son, and now her unborn child within her… she thought she had already grown accustomed to it.

It felt different this time. It felt… darker. Foreboding.

The sight of Guy leaving for the Tower remained vivid in her mind. The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow. Was her necklace breaking truly a bad omen? Was the light from the Tower a bad omen? If not, then why did it bring such chilling fear to her heart?

No… she had to endure. She had to trust him. After all, wasn't he the greatest monster tamer in Monsbaiya? If anyone could reach the top of the Tower and return safely, it was him. She had to trust him.

_BANG!_

Both Wreath and Koh jumped.

Another bang on the front door. And another.

"Dad!" Koh cried, running to the door. "It must be Dad! He's home!"

Wreath hesitated, her heart banging rapidly against her chest.

"G-Guy?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Koh threw the door open with a huge grin on his face… which quickly disappeared.

There, dripping wet at the door, was not a person. It was a creature just three feet tall, like a large bird with blue and green horizontal stripes all over its body, its wings not big enough to fly with. Around the single horn on its head, a leather collar meekly sat… covered in blood.

_Blood_. As though a bleeding, dying person had placed the collar onto its head…

"It's… it's Dad's monster collar…" the boy muttered, shaking his head. "Why did his familiar come back without him? Why is it all red? Where's Da–"

A great roar of thunder. Like a demon triumphant.

Wreath's eyes widened. Her heart felt as though it had stopped.

Guy… Guy was gone. Her husband was gone. This was what her broken necklace meant.

Then everything around her became black.

"MUM!"

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Darkness. That was all she could see.

Silence. That was all she could hear.

The dark, heavy weight of despair. That was all she could feel.

All day long, Wreath could do nothing but lay on her bed, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. When she did open her eyes, she could only see one colour. The sky, the trees, the birds, they all had the same colour… a monotone shade of grey.

Guy was gone. Gone, without a chance for her to say goodbye. He brought colour to her life… and the colour left with him.

Suddenly, she couldn't remember him properly. Suddenly, memories of him become nothing but a dark haze. How did his smile look like? How did his embrace feel like?

She couldn't remember them. Guy was gone, and the only memory of him left was his name.

Cold. Freezing. As though icy waters had washed over her heart.

She screamed. Again and again, she screamed. Again and again, she screamed his name, as though it would engrave his name into her very soul.

But it did not.

Time passed, yet all she could see was a single shade of grey. All she could hear was the deafening silence. Even as she stared at the surface of the oasis lake, the warmth of the sun could not be felt.

Guy was gone… and she could not go on any longer.

She stepped into the lake. It felt neither hot nor cold.

She took another step. And another.

The tears streamed down her face, dripping into the water like pearls.

"No, don't go!"

She held her breath, afraid to turn.

The voice. Familiar.

A gentle hand touched her arm.

"Don't go," the voice repeated, this time softer. "I'll take care of you, so you won't have to cry anymore."

Trembling, she turned.

And stopped.

Her heart froze.

Guy. Standing before her, a gentle hand on her arm.

More tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She raised a shaking hand towards him, unable to believe her eyes.

She blinked.

No… it wasn't Guy.

It was Koh.

The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow.

Just like Guy. Just as she remembered.

Suddenly, she realised.

Guy was gone… but he had never left her. His memories were never gone from her heart. They had been here all along… in the son they had together.

A sob escaped her. She fell to her knees, as though they could no longer support her. She held her son tightly, as though she would never let go.

He closed his eyes and placed his arms around her.

"I'll take care of you, Mum, so you won't have to cry anymore."

As the warm morning sun spread its rays onto them, they remained there for a long time.

And there, on the windowsill the pendant lay, its necklace mended, seemingly smiling to itself.

.

**End of **_**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales – Wreath**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ah, a brand new story, though this time it's not a full novel but a collection of short stories! I've always liked those bittersweet stories where the beginning matches the ending, so I tried my hand at it. Hopefully this story is to your liking. :D

I know the game's opening scene has an old man and a woman accompanying Wreath and Koh as they waited for Guy, but I decided to throw them out of this chapter because in-game they aren't important enough to be given names (they're really just called Grandpa and Aunt) and are never again found anywhere in the city after that. I once tried leaving them in this chapter, but they were so distracting that I threw them out (again) after that. xP


	3. Nico

.

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Nico**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

"Wake up! HAH!"

_POW!_

"OW! Darn it, Nico! Can't you be a bit more gentle?!"

"Oh, shut up! I can't help being a tomboy, so there! Now hurry up and get up! It's almost high noon!"

The adolescent boy mumbled something under his breath and burrowed deeper into the sheets… only to scramble out of the bed when Nico struck with her foot again.

Nico scowled. Even though her childhood friend had just made his debut as a monster tamer, Koh hadn't changed at all… still an uncouth lazy bum. He just turned fifteen – _fifteen! An adult!_ – and she still had to kick him awake every morning! When would he finally become the handsome princely gentleman his late father was?

She sighed. _Probably never._

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Monsbaiya, a desert town built around a small oasis, just outside the shadow of the great Monster Tower that loomed overhead. Everything here was old and dusty – the small stone houses the people called their homes, the rickety windmills that creaked with every full turn made in the wind, the awfully discoloured building that was the temple… ugh. There wasn't one bit of culture in this place. What Nico wouldn't give to be in a beautiful, cultured city!

She shook her head. No, she loved this town too much. This was her home. So, rather than thinking of going to a beautiful, cultured city, she would make Monsbaiya one!

"A fountain for the central square!" she cried in the middle of town, jiggling the box that had three coins in it. "Please help us with your donation! Hey, mister, can you spare some change?" She flashed her sweetest smile.

"Outta my way, missy!" the man growled as he rushed on, his hands full of boxes. "I've got no time for this!"

She pouted for a moment, then turned to another passer-by. "Aunty, will you donate for a fountain?"

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, money's a little tight these days…"

The next few passers-by had variants of the same response. "Too busy." "No money." "What? NO WAY!" Soon Nico found the area around her rather empty, people refusing to step within thirty feet of her.

Ugh. How could the people just go about their daily lives without a thought of making Monsbaiya better?

"Darn it!" she cried and kicked a little hill of sand. She watched with satisfaction as the dust rose like a great cloud into the air… and her heart fell as it engulfed her childhood friend nearby.

"H-hey!" Koh spluttered. "What the heck? Nico!"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Oops, sorry, Koh. Didn't know you were there."

A moment of coughing and spluttering later, he dusted his head. "So, what are you doing here? What's with that box?"

Grinning, she tapped the box. "I'm collecting funds for a fountain at the central square. Thought it'd make the place a little more cultural, don't you agree?" She shook her head. "I still remember your dad telling us about the cities he passed on his way to Monsbaiya, especially the one with a park. A beautiful park, where people would come to rest on its decorated benches, watching the fountain gently spurting clear water into the air…" She gave a dreamy sigh. "Those elegant people… they would sometimes have festivals… or concerts…"

"Yeah, I remember Dad mentioning a city like that." He gave a cheeky grin. "But you, an elegant girl at a park? Man, you've got a loooooong way to go!"

Heat rushed to her face, and she lashed out at him with a foot. "Oh, shut up, you!"

He ducked, laughing. "See what I mean?"

She sighed. She knew, she was too much of a tomboy to be one of those elegant, cultured people… but perhaps one day…

"But since you're so enthusiastic about it, here, take this." He suddenly tossed something shiny at her.

She caught it neatly. When she opened her hand to look, however, she gasped.

A gold coin with '1,000' engraved onto it.

Did Koh just give her a _thousand_ Gold? Koh, whose family had nothing to live on for years except for the sales of his late father's tamed monsters? Koh, whose mother had to work multiple odd jobs to care for him and his little sister? A thousand Gold would last them _a week!_

"KOH!" she almost screamed. "Shouldn't you give this to your mother instead?!"

He waved a nonchalant hand. "Relax, that's not even half of what I gave her."

"B-but where did you–"

"I made it to the third floor of the Monster Tower. Man, you should've seen the monster eggs I brought back!"

Her eyes widened. Koh actually made it all the way to the third floor? Few treasure hunters or monster tamers could reach that high, and he actually did it…

He grinned. "Surprised, eh?"

Nico returned the grin and slapped his back. "Way to go, Koh! Who knew you'd actually do well at the Tower? You might actually be as great as your dad!"

He puffed out his chest. "Of course! I'll be as good as him… no, I'll _surpass _him!"

"Well, before that, you'd have to beat your rival first, right?" She glanced to the side. "Speaking of which, here he comes."

"What?" He turned, then his face screwed into a scowl.

At that moment, another adolescent boy strode proudly towards them. His elaborate suit of silk that gleamed in the sun, the sleeves puffy, drew Nico's eyes – now that was what an elegant, cultured guy would wear. With a dashing lopsided smile, he gave an elaborate bow.

"Nico Southey, here I am." There was even a hint of culture in his voice. "I, Ghosh Rhode, have come to you."

Koh continued to scowl.

Ghosh glanced at him, then turned his eyes back to Nico. "By the way, did this _nincompoop_ make a donation for the fountain?"

Nico giggled. "He donated one thousand Gold."

"One thousand Gold?" Clicking his tongue, he ran a hand through his hair. "In that case, I shall donate one thousand _and one_ Gold." He gave her two coins. "Now, will you excuse me, my lady?"

With another elaborate bow, he turned and left.

The girl gasped, wide eyes staring after him. Her heart pounded, feeling as though she was floating on clouds.

"H-h-h-he…" She swallowed. "H-he called me a l-lady…"

Koh crossed his arms with a sulk. "He probably meant boggley."

_Pop._

Her happiness popped and dissipated like a bubble, leaving behind a bitter taste in her mouth. Heat rushing to her head, she whirled onto her childhood friend and stomped her foot. "Well, you should be a little nicer to her! It's hard to find one as cute as this one!"

Koh gave a nonchalant shrug before leaving as well, in the direction of the Monster Tower.

Nico gritted her teeth and kicked another mound of sand.

Stupid Koh. She already knew he wouldn't understand elegance and culture and probably just thought of her as an undesirable tomboy, but… stupid Koh.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

"Wake up! HAH!"

_POW!_

"OW! Darn it, Nico! Why'd you have to kick me every morning?! Lemme sleep in already!"

"Hurry up and get up! I've something to show you!"

A few minutes of mumbles and grumbles later, a disgruntled Koh finally relented and got up. Nico couldn't stop grinning as she – after a quick wave to his bemused mother – dragged him out of the house and all the way to the central square.

Then they stopped. Koh's eyes widened.

What used to be an empty lot in the middle of town was now a beautiful new park, the floor tiled with a peaceful combination of white and blue, the decorated stone benches filled with resting people arranged in a square. Right in the centre, drawing everyone's eyes, was a great, elegant fountain, with water pouring down like a waterfall from its top, occasionally squirting water upwards to the delight of wide-eyed children. The sound of flowing water resonated in the air, gentle and calming.

Nico spread her hands. "Well? What do you think? It gives the town a much nicer feeling, doesn't it?"

Her childhood friend glanced around the park. "Wow, you really got it done. Not bad."

"I owe it to you and Ghosh, mainly. I'm really touched."

He puffed his chest. "Yeah, you owe it to me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

She continued to smile proudly at the park, feeling like a mother watching her child become an adult. She closed her eyes, the gentle sound of running water washing over her, filling her heart with peace.

Footsteps sounded behind her. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Ghosh, who had on a silk suit of a different design, smooth and gleaming, drawing her eyes once again. How elegant…

"Nico Southey!" he cried dramatically, hands spread. "It's magnificent! Glorious! Majestic!" The dashing lopsided smile formed on his face. "Such a beautiful place suits you."

Heat rushed to Nico's cheeks. "Oh, Ghosh."

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "It's Koh who isn't a good match for this beautiful place, or for you."

Koh scowled. "Well, neither do you!"

"Heh. A barbarian like you wouldn't understand elegance."

"Why, you…!"

As much as she would like to deny it, Nico had to agree; Koh was definitely a barbarian. All her life, she had never seen Koh act gentlemanly – he ate messily with his hands, his words were rough and insensitive… a stark difference from his rival, who had given her nothing but compliments. Why couldn't Koh be as cultural and gentlemanly as his late father, or even Ghosh?

A smug grin on his face, Ghosh held out a hand. "Nico, let's find a quiet place to talk about culture and love."

Her eyes shone. As dignified and ladylike as she could, she took his hand. "All right."

Then they left, leaving behind a flabbergasted Koh.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Nico had never enjoyed her days more. There wasn't a day that she didn't spend with Ghosh, discussing on how to make Monsbaiya more cultural, admiring picture books of other cities at his spacious manor. He was such a pleasure to be with – knowledgeable, generous with compliments and gifts, good-looking, and he certainly had flair. Koh was certainly good-looking too, as his father was, but… if only he was as cultured and gentlemanly like Ghosh.

She stopped. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her childhood friend in days… in fact, when was the last time she went to wake him up?

She glanced at the clock. Good, it was still morning. Koh never had the sense to wake up on his own before noon, after all.

After dropping a note at the Rhode manor that she would be late today, Nico rushed over to Koh's little cottage, waving a quick hello at his mother as she passed by. However, when she reached his room… she stopped and stared.

The bed was empty. Messy and evidently slept in, but most certainly empty.

Where was Koh?

"He woke up early on his own and went out," his mother said when asked. "Come to think of it, he's been doing that the last few days."

Strange. That wasn't like him at all.

The mother's eyes narrowed in concern. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, no," Nico quickly answered. "Nothing at all."

The girl returned to Rhode manor, meeting Ghosh as she usually did, but her mind kept going back to Koh, her heart unsettled. Was he mad that she was with Ghosh a lot lately? The two rivals had always hated one another, but she never thought Koh would be so petty…

Then, she stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

There, by the fountain park, was Koh, standing face-to-face with a familiar girl.

Ghosh's adolescent sister Selfi, a stuck-up little witch who always acted like a princess, always scantily dressed to the point the boys would always be drawn to her before any other girls. Why would Koh be with someone like _her?_

The two exchanged a quick word, too soft to catch, then she handed over something large and round over to him.

A monster egg. Something a monster tamer considered precious.

Nico gasped. Selfi, who _never_ gave anything to a boy – or anyone, for that matter – if she couldn't get anything in return. Selfi, who always made a cute face in front of the guys but looked down on Koh… gave something so precious to him?

Pain stabbed at Nico's heart, cold and heavy. Her eyes stung, yet she could only stare.

The sight of Koh and Selfi together… why did it… hurt so?

"SELFI!" Ghosh screamed, making everyone jump. "Get _away_ from that dirty thing!"

Selfi turned, eyes wide, then meekly nodded as she stepped away. "Yes, Brother."

He growled as he whirled towards Koh and shook a fist. "You… you… come back in a _million years _if you want to seduce my sister!"

Koh gritted his teeth. "What?! I wasn't–"

"Selfi, we're going home!"

Selfi gave another meek nod. "Yes, Brother."

Then, they were both gone, leaving behind the two childhood friends.

Silence.

Pain continued to stab at Nico's heart. It felt as though it was about to burst… as though she was about to burst into tears.

Pain. The very sight of Koh filled her with pain.

"Look, Nico," he began, shaking his head. "It isn't what you think it is."

_Pain__._ Then a burning anger that rushed to her head. Clenching her fists, she glared at him. "Oh, really! I've never seen Selfi give something so precious to anyone! Why isn't it what I think it is?"

"What's with you? Selfi only gave me a monster egg; there's nothing between us."

_Pain__._ Anger. "Oh, I'm SURE there's SOMETHING between you! I'm just an UNLADYLIKE TOMBOY, so why don't you just go and find her and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He gritted his teeth. "FINE. I'll just go ahead and do that. YOU asked for it." Tucking Selfi's monster egg under his arm, he swept past her without as much as a glance at her.

Burning. Anger continued to burn in Nico's heart. Like a stubborn beast refusing to calm. Then, it slowly ebbed away, like a fleeting dream.

Then realisation struck her.

A gasp escaped her lips. She turned, wide eyes searching for her childhood friend… but it was too late.

He was already gone.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Yet the pain continued to stab at Nico's heart, again and again each time the memory filled her mind. Of seeing Koh and Selfi together, of Selfi giving him something so precious. Of his eyes burning with anger… at her.

_Pain__._

A gasp escaped her. Eyes stinging, she curled up tightly, wishing the pain would just go away… but it would not. And neither would that heavy weight of guilt on her heart.

Why… did she lash out at him like that? Why… did it hurt so much to see them both together? Why did it hurt so much now… at the thought of Koh's burning eyes on her? Why did she now… hate every fibre of her tomboy self?

_Pain__._ Guilt.

Yes, it was her fault. She was the one who started it. No matter what the reason… she should not have attacked him.

But she could not apologise to him. Each time she thought of going to his house, she froze outside, unable to take a step further as though there was an invisible barrier blocking her. Each time they bumped into each other in town, the burning anger would return and grab hold of her heart, and she would lash out at him again. And again they would part with stabbing words, with burning eyes.

_Pain__._ Guilt. It brought her close to tears. Yet, she could not apologise to him.

She began to spend more and more time with Ghosh in hopes of lessening the pain… but instead the pain grew even more as she began to see Ghosh's flawed gentlemanliness. He was generous with words of praise and compliments, but none of comfort and kindness. He would always talk about himself, touching a little about the subject of culture… but never asked for her opinion on anything. Did he even care about her? Even his lopsided smile that she thought was dashing seemed greasy to her now.

At least Koh listened to her. Even if he always teased her for being a tomboy, even if he was loud and uncouth, at least he noticed whenever she felt down and tried to cheer her up. But now…

Pain stabbed at her heart. Guilt weighted heavily on her heart.

She missed him.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

The morning desert air was cool, calming. A few people started coming to the fountain park, some sitting on the benches, some exercising, some reading a book. Nico watched them from her bench, smiling inwardly as she saw the peace in them, then felt a twinge of sadness. She wished peace would fill her heart too… but the pain and guilt remained, as though to plague her forever.

Quiet footsteps on the tiled floor, drawing her attention. The green travelling robes worn and faded, the edge of the hat jagged and frayed, a man stopped by the fountain, with a large cello leaning against him. With the cello bow in his hand, he bowed towards the people.

"Good people of Monsbaiya," he said in a rich voice, "I am a travelling cellist. Please listen to my song."

And, with a slow wave of the cello bow, he began playing.

The deep sound of the cello, slow and clear.

The people listened in awed silence. Gradually, cats settled by the fountain, listening with dreamy eyes. Rabbits hopped near, eyes turned towards the cellist, and birds gathered at the edge of the fountain. None of them moved, none of them made a sound. They only listened, as music resonated in the air.

Nico felt the gentle sound of the cello reach deeply into her pained heart. Resonating with her feelings. Tears stung her eyes, and she wiped them away. Why did it… affect her so?

"HEY, YOU!"

Everyone jumped. The cello stopped. All eyes turned as the rabbits fled and the birds took to the sky in rapid twittering. The cats leaped back and hissed, wide eyes aimed towards the newcomer.

Ghost Rhode strode forward, a smirk plastered on his face, his silk suit gleaming in the sunlight. He gave a wink in Nico's direction, then waved the cellist away.

"Move, move, move!" he cried. "You grubby bum, polluting Nico's park!"

Nico gasped, eyes wide, and leaped to her feet. "Stop it, Ghosh! This park isn't just mine, it's for everyone!"

"No, I donated my money for you to build this park, not for people to use it." Another wave at the cellist. "Get out, you bum!"

The cellist's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said, GET OUT!"

The crowd muttered among themselves, and Ghosh ignored them. He continued to wave the cellist away, as though shooing away a stubborn cat.

Nico stared.

Was this… really Ghosh's true nature? Rude and heartless? But he was supposed to be a cultured gentleman, so why…?

"That's enough!"

Everyone jumped. All eyes turned, focused on a familiar man standing between Ghosh and the cellist.

Nico gasped.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome.

Koh's… father?

She blinked.

No, it wasn't Koh's father… it was Koh himself.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome.

Just like his father.

"That's enough, Ghosh!" Koh cried, eyes narrowed into a glare. "Leave him alone!"

Ghosh sneered. "What? So it's just you, numbskull. Is this a deal between bums or what?" He shrugged. "What's wrong with chasing out bums from a beautiful park? A beautiful lady like Nico is more suited for this place!"

He gazed at him, with strong crimson eyes. "The music was so beautiful."

Nico stopped.

Beautiful. The music was beautiful… so that was why her heart was touched. The beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. Resonating with her heart, her feelings. Koh was able to feel it too, that beautiful sound of the cello… but why couldn't Ghosh?

Suddenly, she realised.

A cultural person was not born, or made merely from possession of items, knowledge or skills… it came from the heart. The heart to try to make things better. The heart to see in beauty in things. Appreciate them. Like the beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. And one such heart would have beauty in itself as well; kindness, gentleness…

And Ghosh had none of that.

Nico closed her eyes, then opened them resolutely.

"Yes," she said, facing Ghosh directly. "The music was beautiful. I want to hear more, and I think many of us do, too. Even a cat wants to listen! Why can't you understand that, Ghosh?"

One of the cats meowed, and everyone started shouting.

"Yeah! We want to hear more!"

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you call the shots here!"

"Get the hell outta here!"

Ghosh gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then, finally, he threw up his hands and stormed off, deliberately stepping on a cat's tail on the way out.

Gradually, the crowd quietened. The cellist approached Koh and gave a deep bow. "Thank you so much. I was glad that you rescued me, but I was even happier when you said my music was beautiful."

Koh grinned. "Hey, don't mention it; it was the truth, after all. So why don't you continue where you left off? I think everyone wants to hear more."

"YEAH!" the crowd cried.

The cellist smiled, a wide smile full of happiness and gratitude. Another deep bow, then he brought the cello bow to the strings and started playing once more.

The beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. Resonating with everyone's hearts and feelings.

Once again, everyone settled down. The cats curled up. The rabbits returned, hopping into a corner. The birds gathered by the fountain. Listening. Appreciating.

Nico and Koh glanced at each other, then turned away again. An awkward silence grew thick between them.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

"I'm sorry!" they both cried simultaneously, then blinked. "Huh?"

"Uh, you first?" Koh suggested.

Nico shook her head. "No, you first."

He rubbed his head. "Look, uh… I just wanted to say… there's really nothing between me and Selfi. I just happened to save her from a few monsters at the Tower, so she gave me that egg as thanks. And I'm sorry for losing my temper with you."

She closed her eyes.

Strange. She thought hearing about Selfi would make her angry all over again… but there was no trace of the burning anger. None at all. All that was there in her heart was just calm acceptance.

Koh's eyes narrowed in worry. "Nico?"

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it, Koh. I'm not mad. At least, not anymore." She lowered her head. "I realised I was cruel to you lately… and I'm sorry. So, to make up for it, here, give me a punch."

"Eh, forget it. You know I can't punch a lady. Dad always did tell me to take good care of women."

She laughed. "Oh, so Koh actually learned something from his great father! You–"

Then she froze.

A… lady? Did he just call her a lady… a woman?

Koh blinked. "Oh, right. There's something I've been wanting to give you." He reached into his pocket, then dropped something smooth and hard onto her hand.

A bright azure gem, the colour of the sky.

She gasped. "Koh! This… are you sure you could afford this?!"

"That's okay, I found it in the Tower a few days back. I gave Mom the rest of my stuff." He flushed. "I thought it might… you know… like it."

She stared at him. Koh, actually giving her a gift a lady would like?

Then he abruptly gave a roguish grin. "Of course, it'd be better if you really become a real lady!"

She gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Oh, shut up, you!"

Both of them laughed, all traces of tension between them gone.

With that, they parted ways. Nico watched as he waved goodbye, turned and strode away.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome. When did he suddenly seem so much like his father?

Nico shook her head. She might still be a long way from her dream of making Monsbaiya a cultural town. But, as she gazed at the broad back of her childhood friend, a vast change from the puny kid she was used to… she smiled to herself.

Starting tomorrow, she would wake him up again… but, this time, she wouldn't need to kick him anymore.

.

**End of **_**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales – Nico.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

You know, this was actually the chapter that had me stuck with writers' block for TWO ENTIRE YEARS! I think the issue was that Wreath's one-shot was more condensed, so when writing Nico's after re-reading Wreath's, my inner editor was so fired up that she tried to fix everything to match Wreath's condensed version… and it basically killed any writing ability I had at the time. Several times I tried reviving the project, and several times I was forced to throw it into the "Stopped Stories" folder. Hence why I didn't post anything on for a while. x_x

Thankfully, I managed to revive my writing ability for this chapter during NaNoWriMo 2013. This time, I did something different… which is, NEVER re-read Wreath's one-shot before writing! I treated Nico's one-shot as what it was – a separate one-shot rather than a connected story – and it flowed much better. :D

I hope you enjoyed reading the fruits of my (two year) labour!


	4. Selfi

.

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Selfi**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

In the desert town of Monsbaiya, where afternoons were blisteringly hot and the nights were as cold as winter, a wide variety of people lived and worked. The farmers, growing crops in the lush oasis. The hardworking construction workers, constantly building as though to expand the town. The treasure hunters, constantly yelling at the top of their lungs as though to bring the buildings down between trips to the fabled Monster Tower. The demure general store owner, the amused bar owner, the gruff weaponry store owner.

But, for Selfi Rhode, there were only four kinds of people in Monsbaiya – the great Rhode family, the outsiders, the servants… and the barbarians.

Those born into the Rhode family were always on a class above everyone else, destined for greatness. The butlers, the maids and the boys that constantly fought among themselves for her attention were servants, whose only purpose was to serve the Rhodes. People the Rhodes were not acquainted with – or did not bother to acquaint with – were outsiders to be ignored.

And the barbarians? Anyone too rough and uncouth to be seen in the company of a Rhode. An even lower class than the servants. Just like Koh, an adolescent boy around Selfi's age, with messy red hair like a badly mangled beetroot, with patchy adventurer's garb that had more holes than a premium Swiss cheese.

Ugh, what a fashion fiasco. At least the other boys' clothes were neat and tidy and even fashionable, clothes befitting a Rhode's company! And why couldn't he at least comb that messy hair of his?

Thankfully, Selfi hardly met Koh in town. In fact, whenever they met, she was always in other company. The other boys, who constantly fought among themselves for her attention, were a good enough distraction, and with her older brother Ghosh, who always ended up in an insult-throwing fest with Koh, there were little chances for interaction with the latter.

She smirked to herself, tossing her hair.

Why would she want to interact with him anyway? She was the daughter of the noble Rhode family; stunningly pretty, vastly intelligent, incredibly wealthy. Such barbarians were beneath her.

But, when she started making expeditions into the great Monster Tower, she started bumping into him. Well, of course they would meet there – after all, she was training as a magician by battling monsters for experience, and he was a monster tamer aspiring to reach the top floor of the Tower. At first they merely passed by each other with barely a glance, before continuing on their separate ways. Then, as their chance meetings became frequent, Selfi couldn't resist the temptation to poke fun at him – who would see her interacting with a barbarian?

"Oh, what a bad day it is!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling him. "Imagine meeting a barbarian like you here at the Tower!"

But he just grinned and said, "Barbarian? I prefer 'diamond in the rough'!"

"Well, it's a pity you have to work to unleash your true potential, unlike us Rhodes."

Without waiting for an answer, she strode off, chuckling.

Then, on the next meeting, she greeted, "Hi there! How are things going at the Tower?"

He grinned. "It's been pretty good. Busy as always though."

She chuckled. "Well, you really seem busy running around, unlike me, who never have to work."

And off she went.

On yet another meeting, she said, "Hi there! You look so handsome in the Tower. Must be the darkness!"

Days passed. Their paths crossed again several times after that, with similar exchanges. Strangely, Koh continued to grin at her as they met, unperturbed by the insults she had given him, talking as though they had exchanged nothing but pleasantries. He didn't even mind the nickname she gave him – Puffy Lips – which was the first thing she thought of at the time.

Then, one day, as Selfi was making her way through the second floor of the Monster Tower, a high cry caught her attention.

Nearby, a green round creature slightly bigger than a football sat, with two straight horns on its head like a goat's. Its black button-like eyes stared upwards at her as its lizard-like tail quivered behind it.

Selfi's eyes shone.

A pulunpa! Oh, such a cute, dear little thing! How she wished she could take it home with her… but her brother would frown at her. The entire town would laugh at her. Selfi, a lady of the great Rhode family, with a pet _pulunpa!_ The weakest of all monsters, the joke among all monster tamers! No, she couldn't take it home with her… she couldn't risk her image for her love of pulunpas. Still, there was no one here to see her; a quick pat on the head should be fine.

"Hey, little fella," she said softly, approaching the pulunpa closely. "Are you lost?"

The creature shivered and shook, seemingly frozen on the spot.

She knelt beside it, a slow hand reaching out for its head.

Then, as though summoned by an invisible whistle, an entire horde of pulunpas emerged. Some in eye-pleasing pastel green, like the one she was about to pet. Some covered with the darkest shade of green, with grey horns gleaming like a newly sharpened knife.

All the black eyes focused at her. Burning into her.

Selfi's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open.

Surrounded. She was surrounded.

No, her fear had to be unfounded. After all, how could creatures as cute as these pulunpas attack her? How could creatures as cute as them be so vicious? No, her fear had to be unfounded.

But, as their black eyes focused onto her, gleaming black eyes, her heart continued to race. Blood rushed through her veins, filling her with a sudden rush of energy. As though screaming at her.

She had to run – _she had to run!_

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes wide, she spun on her heels and sped down the hall.

And the pulunpas charged at her with a loud snarl. With gleaming white fangs.

She ran and ran, her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat. Her mind scrambled for a spell incantation – any incantation – as she tightly gripped her wooden staff.

"O-oh, spirit of f-fire"–_gasp_–"heed m-my command!"

A feeble ball of fire. Barely bouncing off the head of one pulunpa.

"Oh, s-spirit of fire! H-heed my c-command!"

And another feeble ball of fire. Only succeeding in making the pulunpas snarl.

Cold fear washed over her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She ran and ran, her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat. She screamed as one charged right past her. She screamed as one snapped at her heels and missed by inches. She screamed and screamed… and no one came to help her.

The group of adolescent boys she had just parted with moments before merely stood there with wide eyes, frozen on the spot. Some reached for the hilts of their swords, but did not draw them. Some raised their weapons and made to move, but froze again a few steps later. And they all remained frozen even after she had left them far behind, with the pulunpas chasing her.

Alone. She was utterly alone.

Finally, her energy spent, her breathing ragged, she collapsed onto the floor. Trembling, she raised her teary eyes towards the charging horde of pulunpas – at their burning black eyes, at their gleaming white fangs – then closed them.

She was utterly alone… even to her death.

Then, a swift whoosh. Like a slashing sword. Followed by a high cry of pain.

The drumming of the pulunpas' advance stopped.

Footsteps. Rapid. Loud against the hard floor of the Monster Tower.

A loud snarl. A collective snarl.

Another swift whoosh. And another. Another high cry, and another. And another.

Selfi slowly opened her eyes. Then they widened.

Koh. Strangely bright, strangely dazzling. With vivid vermilion eyes, blazing as though to burn everything down. With equally vivid vermilion hair as wild as a beast. His sword gleamed in the light of the Tower, dripping with thick blood, coated with magical flames conjured by his blue dragon-like familiar.

The snarling pulunpas fell one by one. All by a single strike.

Selfi could only stare.

Koh came to save her. He came to save her even when all the others would do nothing but look. And he struck down every pulunpa that charged at him as though they were mere balls to be hit with a bat… when her magic fireball had done nothing but bounce off their heads.

She could only stare. Even long after all the pulunpas were down. Even when Koh knelt in front of her, his eyes narrowed in concern.

Vivid vermilion eyes. For some strange reason the colour was calming. Comforting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Selfi jumped, sitting upright. "O-oh! Yes, I'm fine! Thank you for helping me, Puffy Lips. But you finished them like it was a piece of pudding…"

He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing his head. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Silence.

She bit her lip. It had never occurred to her that she could be in trouble… that a barbarian would to her rescue. What should a noble Rhode say in this case? She had to emit elegance and dignity in her response, like how they always taught her…

"Um…" She jumped to her feet and dusted her robe, then gave her usual sweet smile. "Well, it must be an honour for you to rescue me!"

With a forced, shaky laugh, she turned and went on her way.

…then later realised.

Through her response she had admitted to being rescued. _By a barbarian._ And a barbarian was sure to proudly crow that he had rescued a noble lady from danger…

Her heart fell.

He was going to tell everyone in town that she was escaping from a group of pulunpas – _pulunpas! _The weakest of all monsters, the joke among monster tamers! – and that he rescued her from them.

He would ruin her image. The Rhode family's image.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Days passed. Selfi's heart was constantly racing, a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach, jumping at every sound of a laugh as though it would strike at her. She was sure that barbarian had gone and told what he did to everyone he met. She was sure she was to be the latest joke of Monsbaiya.

But, strangely, no one said anything about it. Strangely, they acted the same way as they always did around her. Even her brother had said nothing at dinnertime, going off on a rant that went something like, "Damn that Koh! You know how he's such a snivelling bastard with not even a single Gold to his name, and you know what he said to me the other day? He said, 'Go soak your head in honey liqueur, you egghead!' Imagine! _Me_, _Ghosh Rhode!_ Soaking my head in honey liqueur! Well, he probably said that because he could _never_ afford a single cup of honey liqueur in his life and–"

But Selfi wasn't listening.

Koh… never said anything about meeting her in the Tower? Never said anything about saving her from a horde of pulunpas? B-but wasn't he a barbarian? Weren't all barbarians blabbermouths, out to bring down anyone in a class higher than them?

Or did she… dream up the entire event?

But when she met with the group of adolescent boys she usually hung out with – the ones who didn't act upon seeing the pulunpas attacking her – she knew she didn't dream it all up. The boys who constantly fought for her attention were for once quiet and docile, looking like guilty puppies caught in a bad act. They approached her slowly, shoulders hunched, eyes focused on the ground.

"S-Selfi…" one of them said. "W-we're… we're sorry for not coming to save you in the Tower…"

Selfi frowned. "Haven't it occurred to you that I could have _died_ then?"

They all jumped. "W-well, it did b-but–"

"Well, if that's the case, you're not worthy of my attention anymore. _Don't ever_ approach me again."

With a flick of her hair, she turned and left with a huff.

Days passed. No one brought up the pulunpa event from the Tower. No one even mentioned the word _pulunpa_ to her. Eventually Selfi relaxed, smirking to herself – well, perhaps that barbarian did have some sense to keep it quiet after all!

Then, she met him. At the fountain park in the middle of Monsbaiya.

Koh. With vivid vermilion eyes. With equally vivid vermilion hair wild like a beast. Strangely bright, strangely dazzling. Just like that time in the Tower.

Emotions rushed into her heart, emotions from that time. Fear. Relief. Anger. Shame.

Shame. It weighed on her heart. Heavy, cold.

"_You wouldn't dare!_" she cried. "You wouldn't dare to ask a favour from me because you rescued me!"

A pause. Then Koh slowly shook his head. "You don't need to repay me with a favour, Selfi. Every life is precious."

She stopped. Her wide eyes stared at him.

Simple. His answer was so simple. His reason was so simple. It stunned her to silence, rendering her mind blank.

Silence.

He was a barbarian – she reminded himself – _a barbarian!_ He might not be asking her for a favour now, but there was no way he wouldn't do the same tomorrow. Better give him something precious enough now to keep him quiet.

"Wait here," Selfi said before disappearing into the nearby Rhode manor.

In her room, she took a quick glance around. A few stuffed toys – no, he was a boy, he wouldn't be interested in such a thing. A few books – no, he was a barbarian, he wouldn't appreciate these. Jewellery. Dresses and robes. Hats. Magic staffs. Was there really nothing she could keep him quiet with?

Then, her eyes stopped at something round resting on a cushion.

A pulunpa egg. Her most precious treasure.

Koh _was_ a monster tamer – he was sure to appreciate monster eggs, even pulunpa eggs…

But a heavy weight crushed her heart at the thought of parting with the egg. She had spent countless hours daydreaming as she gazed at it, imagining it as a real bouncing pulunpa that adored her, that responded to the name she had given it… the pet that she could never have as a Rhode.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

No, she could always find another pulunpa egg from the Monster Tower. After all, she was a Rhode, destined for greatness in everything. She _would_ get another egg from the Tower, then she would get her imaginary pet back.

And so, her heart steeled, she stepped out from the Rhode manor and shoved the egg into Koh's arms.

"Here," she said. "This is for saving me in the Tower. Now we're even."

His eyes widened as he gazed at the monster egg, mouth open as though unable to say a word.

Tears threatened to well up in Selfi's eyes. She clenched her fists, wishing _this barbarian_ would just leave already…

"Thanks, Selfi," he said after a while. "This must be quite precious to you."

The words struck right into her heart. Tears rushed up to her eyes, threatening to fall.

_If you know it's precious to me, give it back! Give it back t–_

Then, she stopped at his smile.

A warm smile, seemingly melting her on the inside. Warm vermilion eyes, seemingly enveloping her. As she gazed at him, her heart fluttered like a butterfly. If only for that warm smile… she would give him a hundred pulunpa eggs.

Then she stopped, giving herself a mental slap. What on heart was she thinking? She, a Rhode, liking a barbarian's smile!

"SELFI!" a voice screamed from the side. "Get _away_ from that dirty thing!"

Everyone jumped.

Selfi turned, eyes wide.

Her brother Ghosh. Eyes narrowed in burning fury, fists clenched, he charged towards her. The usual greasy lopsided smile had disappeared from his face.

She meekly nodded as she obeyed her brother and stepped away from Koh. "Yes, Brother."

Ghosh growled as he whirled towards Koh. "You… you… come back in a _million years _if you want to seduce my sister!"

Koh gritted his teeth. "What?! I wasn't–"

"Selfi, we're going home!"

Selfi gave another meek nod. "Yes, Brother."

Ghosh stormed off, and she followed closely behind without another word.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Days passed. Ghosh had ordered his sister to never again meet _that barbarian_, and while Selfi usually obeyed without a word, this time her heart balked at the thought. There was just a certain something about Koh, something that drew her towards him… and she had to know what it was.

Her brother was a great source of information – every single day at dinner time he would loudly complain about that barbarian, often mentioning something new. Selfi would appear disinterested as she silently finished her dinner, but her mind would capture every word, filing them into her mind. And, whenever she met Koh in the Monster Tower, she would grin widely and repeated the words back to him.

"Hi there, Puffy Lips!" she greeted one day. "My brother talks about you at home all the time! I know _so much_ about you! I heard you light all the torches in the Tower at night!"

A raised eyebrow. "Uh… no. That's not true."

She gasped – what she heard wasn't true? B-but she heard it from–

Heat rushed to her face. Shame filled her heart. Mortified, she turned away, gave a huff and declared, "Koh is such a mystery." Then she went off as dignified as she could.

The same thing happened the next time they met.

"Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you can tell where the monsters are with your nose!"

"Uh… that's not true."

"…Koh is such a mystery."

And the same thing again.

"Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you're really thirty years old!"

"Uh, nope."

"…Koh is such a mystery."

And again.

"Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you wear frilly pink panties!"

_Gasp._ "_That's not true_! What on earth is Ghosh telling you every day?!"

Selfi thought for a moment. "Well, he mentioned a lot of things. He also said that your brain weighs as much as a frog's, that you actually have scales on your back…"

Koh groaned. "Selfi… whatever you hear from him isn't true. I don't light the Tower's torches at night. I can't tell where monsters are with my nose. I'm not thirty years old – I'm only fifteen. And I sure as heck DON'T WEAR frilly pink p-panties!"

She couldn't believe her ears. Everything she knew about him… was untrue? But the one who gave her the information was…

She scowled. "What's your relationship with my brother?"

"We're NOT good friends. Trust me."

"But… all my brother talks about at home is you, Puffy Lips."

Silence.

Koh rubbed his head. "Eh… why do you want to know so much about me, anyway? I mean, I'm just your ordinary monster tamer trying to climb to the top of the Tower."

She grinned. "Because you're the most interesting person to me right now! Listen, Puffy Lips! I _will_ uncover the mystery surrounding you!"

"But I don't have any mys–"

"No need to hide! We Rhodes are persistent in achieving our goals!"

And off she went, with Koh staring wide-eyed at her.

Days passed. Selfi continued her pursuit of any information related to Koh, though this time, she discarded everything her brother told her. Quietly, discreetly, she tried to uncover details from others, but they would just raise an eyebrow and ask, "I thought you always didn't like him – why do you want to know?"

But no, she couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell them that she was interested in a barbarian… but that only made her even more determined.

Well! If no one was willing to tell her more about Koh, then she would ask Koh himself!

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Selfi slowly made her way across the second floor of the Monster Tower, her blue robe trailing behind her, her wooden staff in her hand. She glanced about, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar vivid vermilion hair.

She soon slowed to a stop. Standing still, listening closely.

Silence.

Her heart raced.

Quiet… it was too quiet. There was no sign of a monster… no sign of _any_ monster. In fact, it had been a while since she last encountered one. Where were they?

Then, a high cry.

Selfi jumped, her eyes wide.

Was… was another horde of pulunpas attacking her again?

"KEWNE!" a distant voice cried.

Selfi gasped.

That voice… it sounded like…

A scream. Stabbing right into the core of Selfi's heart.

Then she started running. Her eyes wide, her heart racing, she started running, running towards the voice. Sounds filled her ears, chilling her heart.

A loud snarl. A swift whoosh. A high cry, followed by several loud snarls. Rapid footsteps, a roar… a scream.

Then, Selfi skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened.

Koh. With vivid vermilion eyes like smouldering flames. With equally vivid vermilion hair, the colour of blood. _Blood._ Flowing freely between his fingers pressed into his stomach, flowing freely from the gash at the side of his head. He had been forced to his knees, his fallen familiar behind him… his trembling hand tightly gripping the bloody sword.

And there, in front of him… was a horde of monsters.

_Monsters._ With gleaming fangs, with razor sharp claws. With glowing magic.

And, with a loud roar, they charged.

Selfi gasped and screamed. "KOH!"

Then, in an instant, she was right there. Right in front of Koh. Right in front of the charging horde of monsters.

But there was no hint of fear's chilling touch on her heart. All that was there was burning determination. A burning determination to save Koh.

"Oh, spirit of fire!" she cried, spreading her glowing hands, raising her shining staff. "Heed my command! BURN!"

A burst of flames. Golden flames. Rising like a great dragon awoken from its deep slumber.

Crimson eyes snapped open. Crimson eyes burning with fury.

Then, with a great roar, great wings of flames engulfed everything. _Everything._

Then… silence.

Selfi's heart raced.

Did she… did she do it…?

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

The fire slowly faded, as though it was never there. Before her, there was no sign of any monster… all that remained was a black charred floor.

She heaved a deep sigh of relief. Sapped of strength, her trembling legs gave way as she slid to a sitting position.

She did it… she did it.

"Selfi!" Koh cried as he dragged himself towards her, clutching his bleeding wound. "SELFI!"

She smiled up at him, a slow, tired smile. "Puffy Lips… are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm okay too. Just a bit surprised."

He heaved a sigh and collapsed heavily to a sitting position. "Oh, thank god! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…" He smiled. "Thanks for saving my life."

Then, the realisation hit Selfi.

She saved Koh. She risked her life… to save Koh.

She, the lady of the noble Rhode family… risked her life to save a… a barbarian.

"NO!" she suddenly screamed, then sprang to her feet and sped away. Ignoring Koh's cries, she ran and ran, as though to reach the end of the world. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her sight, falling freely to the floor. Pain stabbed at her heart, shame burned at her heart.

By saving a barbarian… she was no longer fit to be a Rhode.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Days passed. A heavy feeling weighed on Selfi's heart, as though threatening to crush it. She locked herself in her room, unable to face anyone – not her brother, not her servants… not Koh.

She, a lady of the noble Rhode family, risked her life to save a barbarian. Such a thing was unthinkable. _Unthinkable!_ Yet she had gone and done it… and now she would have to live with the shame for the rest of her life. Unfit to be a Rhode.

But she didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Why would she do what she just did? What was wrong with her?

Tears welled up in her eyes. She curled into a ball.

Alone. She felt so alone. She wished she had her pulunpa egg with her.

Days passed. She continued to stay in her room, unable to eat, unable to face anyone, the heavy feeling pressing on her heart. She could hear her brother's loud voice coming right through her door, demanding to know why the doctor was too busy to come. She could even hear the hushed whispers of the maids as they passed by her room, as they exchanged the latest gossip – Koh, that rising monster tamer, had been hospitalised.

Pain stabbed at Selfi's heart at the thought of Koh covered in blood. Fear chilled her heart at the memory of the advancing monsters, about to devour him.

Why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt at the thought of him in pain? Why did it strike her heart with fear when she was about to lose him? It was as though… as though… she loved him.

She froze.

She… loved Koh? She, a Rhode… loved Koh? _As if!_ As if a noble Rhode would fall in love with a barbarian!

Then, she stopped.

What… what if… he wasn't a barbarian…?

No, he really was a barbarian – _he had to be!_ A Rhode had never been wrong!

…or had she?

Then, at that moment, a soft tap by the window.

She looked up sharply, eyes wide.

Koh. Standing right outside the window. His face pale and sweaty, his shoulders heaving, yet he grinned as though without a care for the world.

"Wha… what are you doing here?!" Selfi cried, standing upright. "You're supposed to be at the hospital!"

"Yeah, I am… that's why I snuck out." He rubbed his head. "I owe you a big favour now, so I came to give you this." He placed something round on the window sill.

A monster egg. And not just any monster egg… it looked very much like her own pulunpa egg, the one she had given him.

"I thought you might want it back." Koh chuckled. "Ghosh gave me hell the other day for taking your precious egg. Oh, and I got you this."

He tossed something at her. She jumped as the thing – soft and cuddly – fell into her hands.

Her eyes widened.

A pulunpa stuffed toy. Soft like a cat, round like a ball, with a lizard-like tail spread behind it, its black eyes gazing forward.

Just like the pet pulunpa she had spent countless hours imagining.

"H-how…" She swallowed. "How did you know…?"

Koh grinned. "Girls love that little critter – my sister included – so I thought you might like it since you have that pulunpa egg and all."

She stared.

He… bought this for her? He didn't spread the word that she, a noble Rhode, loved the weakest monster that was the monster tamers' joke… and bought her a toy she had never dared to buy for fear of ruining her image?

Koh rubbed his head. "I haven't thanked you properly for saving me, so… thank you. If you haven't come by, I would have been a goner."

"O-oh! Um… you're welcome."

And he smiled. A warm smile. The warmest smile she had ever seen. Seemingly enveloping her, seemingly melting her on the inside.

Her heart fluttered, like a butterfly. Light. Elated.

It was almost as though… as though…

Then, she realised.

She loved Koh. From the bottom of her fluttering heart. Even if she was a Rhode, even if he was a barbarian – she loved him.

No… he wasn't a barbarian. Not anymore. Perhaps there was a time that he was, perhaps there was a time that she called him one, but now, as she gazed at him… he was not a barbarian.

Koh. The vivid vermilion eyes, warm. The equally vivid vermilion hair as wild as a beast. The warm, gentle smile that enveloped her, that melted her on the inside.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again. A smile spread across her lips, a gentle, beautiful smile.

"Koh… I love you."

For Selfi Rhode, there had always been four kinds of people at Monsbaiya – the great Rhode family, the outsiders, the servants, the barbarians – but perhaps one could one day change. Perhaps an outsider would become an acquaintance. Perhaps a servant would rise above being a servant, even becoming a noble. Or perhaps a Rhode would make mistakes, however impossible it would sound, and perhaps a barbarian could even become a loved one to a Rhode.

And perhaps – _just perhaps_ – there was a need to add one more to the kinds of Monsbaiyan people… the ones a Rhode could call an equal.

.

**End of **_**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales – Selfi**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ah, Selfi – if this was a high school setting in a manga, she would've been the cute class idol who everyone fawns over. At least, that's the impression I had of her!

There was once a forum topic somewhere that asked why Koh had to save Selfi from a level 1 pulunpa (the weakest monster in the game!). One theory was that she loved pulunpas too much to hurt it, but in that case, why wouldn't she feel bad when Koh killed it when it attacked her? Another theory was that it wasn't a level 1 pulunpa, but rather a level 20 plus pulunpa (the darker coloured one) from a higher floor, but then why was it on a different floor? So, rather than trying to explain those theories, I just changed the scene in this chapter (the powers of a writer, haha) – a horde of pulunpas, no matter how weak, is sure to be devastating!

And that's where I got the idea to make Selfi love pulunpas too. I mean, who wouldn't love a pulunpa? It's so cute! If you haven't seen one, go google it. xP


	5. Fur

.

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Fur**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

When asked what the most important thing in life was, one would often answer love or happiness, like what the romance books would say. Or perhaps pride in one's work, like what the Monsbaiyan monster tamers would say. Or even knowledge and intelligence, like what the stuffy wizards of old would say. But Fur Gots? She definitely would say, "Money. One can never have enough money. Money makes the world go round!"

Money certainly made the world go round. Especially in Fur's world.

In the centre of the desert town of Monsbaiya, near the new fountain park, there was a store of sorts. Often people would pause in front of the store on the way to the park and admire its modern design, with walls of black and gold, sleek round windows and brightly lit interior. Hanging above the beautiful polished mahogany door, painted in gold, was the store's sign – "The Life Enrichment Store".

Yes, the Life Enrichment Store. The name itself often raised eyebrows. When asked what she sold, Fur Gots would just smile and say, "Anything that will enrich your life – at the cost of money!"

Upon stepping inside, one could purchase furniture and interior decorations – pretty wallpapers, cute paintings, solid bed frames and comfy mattresses, tables and chairs made of glossy mahogany. Or perhaps appliances – refrigerators essential in the desert heat, washing machines that made life convenient. Or youth-preserving cosmetics. Clothes of the latest fashion trend in the cities. Bouquet of flowers for that near-forgotten anniversary. The state-of-the-art motor bicycle. If you could name it, she had it.

Needless to say, only the more well-to-do residents of the town were her frequent patrons. Those barely scraping by their daily lives could only hope to look in through the display window, doomed to remain outside the store forever… and one such person was Koh.

Apparently – as Fur heard through gossips with some of her customers – Koh's late father was once a legendary monster tamer, the greatest ever lived, though he died seven years ago and left the family in poverty. Now that Koh was fifteen – the same age as Fur herself – he had started traversing into the Monster Tower in his father's footsteps.

Not that it ever mattered to Fur. If she had never met him, he had to be too poor to step into her store… which meant he wouldn't be much of an income to her anyway.

And, one day, Koh stepped into the Life Enrichment Store for the first time.

He stepped in slowly, hesitantly. With messy red hair and boring adventurer's clothes, he seemed rather out of place, like a fish in a desert. He went around the store with a glance at every display item, a deep frown on his face as though faced with a life-threatening decision. He paused at the furniture section and peered closely at the price tags of a refrigerator, a washing machine and a table.

Then, without a word, he abruptly turned and left the store.

Fur chuckled. Once in a while she would get one of those people, those curious enough to step inside yet unable to afford the luxury to splurge on anything. Just one look at the price tags would often send them fleeing as fast as their legs would carry them.

But not with Koh, apparently.

Much to her surprise, he returned to the store several days later, again with the deep frown and the intense gaze at the price tags before abruptly leaving. The same thing a few days later, and another few days later. It was as though he was there just to memorise the prices for each item.

And one day, after much deliberation… he purchased a yellow rubber duck for ten Gold.

_Ten Gold!_ That was not even half the cost to eat plain rice at the restaurant! But Fur just smiled sweetly at him as she rang the cashier. "A bit old to be playing with toys, aren't you?"

Koh grinned. "Well, it's not for me, really. My little sister just turned seven, and since she hardly gets new toys, I thought I'd get one for her. She just loves cute things like this."

How kind, one would have said… but the act didn't move Fur.

A ten Gold purchase. What a cheapskate.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Koh continued to visit the Life Enrichment Store every few days – between his trips to the Monster Tower, Fur presumed – but he hardly purchased anything life enriching. A single red rose. A plain handkerchief. A simple bookmark. A blue crayon, then a red crayon, then a yellow crayon.

All for ten Gold each. And not without lengthy, time-consuming deliberation.

Ordinarily such a cheap purchase would have annoyed Fur, but strangely not with Koh. She even began looking forward to his visits, an amused smile spreading across her face the moment he stepped into her store.

"Welcome, Koh," she greeted.

He gave a grin. "Hey, Fur. Don't you get bored just minding a store all day?"

"No, not really. Each customer is pretty interesting in his own way, especially you." She chuckled. "The highlight of my day is to watch you come in, think thoroughly whether or not a ten Gold purchase is worthwhile and decide not to buy it. Go ahead, show me again today!"

A raised eyebrow, then a scowl.

_Uh oh, he's mad._

She quickly forced a laugh. "I'm just kidding! You take me too seriously. Look around, see what we have!"

Thankfully, he didn't press the issue further. As he went about his usual ritual of staring at price tags, a thick silence hung in the air.

Silence. It made Fur's heart tighten.

"So, um, Koh!" she said suddenly. "I heard that you've reached the Tower's eighth floor. Doing good, aren't you?"

"Never better!" came the reply from the furniture section.

"That's good." She chuckled. "You've got that wild look, so I bet monsters don't realise you're human!"

A short pause. "I do look wild, don't I?"

"Of course."

Silence.

Fur hesitated for a moment. Did he take offence to what she said? No, hopefully not… it wouldn't do to lose one of her best entertainment of the day.

Then, a grinning Koh popped out from behind a tall cupboard. "Hey, I think I found just the thing! Come over here for a bit, won't you?"

Fur jumped. Her heart started to race as she stepped away from the counter, and it took a lot of strength to stop her lips from curling into an amused smile.

What did he choose this time? He had always purchase something small, since that was all ten Gold would get him… but since he had called her over, was it something bigger this time? Something fragile? Perhaps a flower vase made of colourful stained glass, the latest trend in the cities now. Or perhaps a collection of stunning white bowls, which had different pricings depending which items they were matched with. Or perhaps a–

Then, she stopped. And stared.

A washing machine. And not just any washing machine… but the newest model with a pearly, glossy white surface, with the latest, greatest technology mankind had ever created. But such an item cost a hundred times more than the items he usually bought!

Koh proudly patted its top, as though he had won it at a raffle. "I know I don't normally spend this much, but could you get this wrapped up and delivered to my house? It'd make laundry much easier for my mother!"

Fur jumped. "O-of course!"

Long after he had left, her heart continued to race… but this time for a different reason.

She had just found a new source of income for her store.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

From then on, whenever Koh visited, he would purchase more expensive items. A refrigerator. A great banquet table. Wallpapers. It was as though he was refurbishing an entire castle! Curious, Fur started discreetly getting her other customers to gossip about him – apparently he was so successful a monster tamer and treasure hunter that he expanded the puny hut he called home into a grand mansion, one that rivalled the Rhode manor. But, as with the ten Gold items, he would often spend a long time with a deep frown and an intense gaze at the price tags before actually purchasing them.

Fur was intrigued. Never had she met a person who had gone from lack-of-life-enrichment poor to constantly-splurging rich in a span of several weeks, yet remained just as frugal with his coins.

"Well, Koh," she said one day, leaning her arm on the counter, "How do you feel being treated like a big man?"

Koh gave a grin. "It's not a bad feeling."

"But even with all that money, your stingy nature hasn't changed, has it?"

"Well, I prefer being called prudent." He rubbed his head. "You know it's not exactly safe being a monster tamer; any one of us may never return from the Tower one day. Just in case that happens to me – hopefully not though – at least my mother and sister will have enough to live by, rather than saddled with unnece… um, things they don't really need."

She stared at him.

She never thought of that. She really never thought of that. She always thought that a person's worth was measured in how much he could earn, in how much he could spend… and here was Koh, who thought of nothing but others. Toys for his sister. Convenient appliances for his mother. Gifts for his friends. And, according to her gossiping customers, he even donated a good sum to renovate that run-down old temple!

Suddenly, as she stared at him – while his intense gaze was directed at a tall mahogany wardrobe – she realised.

Something about Koh had changed. Something subtle, becoming more pleasing to the eye… but she couldn't put a finger on it. Was it his looks? No, he still looked the same as before, with the same messy red hair and boring adventurer's clothes. Was it his personality? No, he was certainly still as stingy as before.

Then what…?

Days passed. With each visit, that subtle change in Koh grew. Becoming more and more pleasing to the eye. Seemingly shining, brighter and brighter. Each time Fur caught Koh's eye, something about him sent a jolt right through her heart, as though a curse had gotten hold of her. Electrifying, as though to render her unconscious.

"Oh, Koh!" she gasped, shielding her eyes with one hand. "No, don't look at me! Whenever you look at me, my heart skips a beat!"

A raised eyebrow. "Should I get you a doctor?"

She chuckled. "I like that about you, Koh… but if you're saying that seriously, you've got to have your head examined."

He merely shrugged and headed off to the furniture section.

She continued to gaze at him as he carefully scrutinised each item, a warm feeling in her heart… then she caught herself smiling widely. Fur waved it away and chalked it up to his ever-growing wealth – after all, a man's worth was measured in how much he could spend. And Koh could certainly spend, however stingy he was.

But, at that thought, there was a flutter of doubt in her heart. As though to bravely challenge her lifelong outlook in life.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Although the Life Enrichment Store was the trendiest place in town, in actuality very few customers would come in often and purchase something each time – after all, these items were not cheap. Fur was lucky if she could get even two customers to come in every afternoon! However, aside from Koh, there was one other adolescent boy who started visiting quite frequently.

With a bright suit made of smooth silk of the finest quality, with sleek golden hair that seemed to be the result of excessive soaking in hair conditioner, he often strode in with a wide, proud gait as though he was the king of the world. With a lopsided grin, he would make a dramatic show of running a hand through his hair and say something similar to, "Ms. Fur. It is I, Ghosh Rhode. I have once come again to steal a glimpse of your beautiful smile."

Fur's eyes shone at the sight of him, even if she didn't like him.

The infamous young master of the Rhode family, the number one on her personal list of men of great worth and value – of course, measured by wealth. And he certainly was generous with his inherited wealth each time he came!

Unlike Koh's long, intense gaze, Ghosh barely even glanced at the price tags – or even the items themselves – as he picked a few bottles off the cosmetic shelf, apparently preferring to gaze at the store owner with that greasy lopsided smile on his face. Then, as he placed them on the counter, he began his usual string of flatters.

"Ms. Fur," he said, placing a hand on his chest, "When you look at me, the iris of your eyes sends a ray right through my heart."

She chuckled. "You're such a kidder, Mr. Ghosh. Three bottles of aloe vera and gingko tea leaves cream – that will be one thousand Gold."

His eyes widened, as though in surprise… then he quickly composed himself and laughed. "Only… only a thousand Gold. That's play money to me!" The lopsided grin was back on his face. "I would pay billions of Gold to see your beautiful smile."

"My, what should I do? Even if it's a lie, I'm thrilled to hear those words from someone as charming as you." _NOT._ "I'm in receipt of one thousand Gold."

"Ah… uh, yes."

The loud ring of the cashier pierced through the thick silence that seemed to fill the air.

Fur gave another sweet smile. "Thank you very much. Is there anything else?"

The rich boy's eyes widened again, this time with a moment of hesitation, before he cleared his throat. "Ah… no, I'll come again."

As Ghosh made his way out, Fur heaved an inward sigh of relief. He might be number one on her personal list of men of wealth… but she still didn't like him much as a man. That greasy lopsided smile, that dramatic show of hand running through hair… it sent a chill down her back. And his flattering never did make her heart any warmer than other words.

Then, two simultaneous gasps. Fur looked up sharply, eyes wide – that sounded as though two cats were being strangled.

There, at the entrance doorway, Koh and Ghosh sprang apart, burning eyes glaring at each other as they vigorously dusted their shoulders.

"K-KOH!" Ghosh spat, then gave a sneer. "You shouldn't be in here; you'll just bring down the class of Ms. Fur's store!"

"Oh yeah?" Koh turned towards the counter. "Fur! He's blocking business!"

He jumped and quickly stammered, "A-ah, no, I've got no intention of doing that…"

Fur gave another sweet smile. "I'll see you again, Mr. Ghosh."

Ghosh had nothing else to say. He shot another glare at the other boy, then stormed out the door.

Koh stuck out his tongue at Ghosh's back before approaching the store counter.

"Welcome, Koh," Fur greeted, the warm feeling filling her heart one more. She swore he was getting more and more handsome every day…

He crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised. "Did you lie? I thought a bottle of cream costs only a hundred Gold."

She chuckled. "Well, when I don't like a customer, I often charge more."

"…does that mean you like me?"

Fur froze.

L-like? She, liking Koh? The very idea was… was…

Silence.

Then, heat rushed to her face. Burning her head. Jumbling her mind.

No, she had to deny it! Quick, deny it!

But her mind refused to work, a jumble of words bouncing about.

Then, she caught Koh's gaze on her.

Another rush of burning heat.

"N-NO!" she cried. "H-how can I ever l-like you? W-well, it's hard to dislike you either – you're a miserable person, Koh, so I f-feel… I feel sorry for you! You're _ugly__!_ You're _short__!_ You look _poor__!_ And… and…"

Koh's eyes focused on her, the strong rufous colour seemingly piercing into her.

Another rush of burning heat.

Gasping for breath, her mind jumbled, but her racing heart forced her to go on. "A-and your father was found lying _dead_ somewhere! _Legendary monster tamer__indeed__!_ Why, if he was truly legendary, he wouldn't have the sense to just _die_ like that and–"

_SLAM._

She jumped, eyes wide.

Koh's eyes narrowed, rufous eyes burning like fire. His clenched fist shook… the clenched fist that had slammed the top of the counter.

"W-wha…" Fur began. "W-what are you getting all excited about, Koh?" She gave a nervous chuckle. "W-who do you think you are, anyway, banging my counter like that?"

A flicker of pain across the rufous eyes.

Then, without a word… Koh slowly turned and left. All Fur could do was stare at his back as he disappeared behind the door.

Had she… had she gone too far this time…?

Silence.

She shook her head. No, it was Koh who had changed. He had grown sensitive, no longer able to take her teasing. After all, she was the same as ever, always teasing… yes, that was it.

But there, at the corner of her heart… was a deep twinge of guilt and regret.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Days passed. Quietly, slowly. Fur continued to serve her customers, including Ghosh who seemed to have a profound liking for youth preserving and enhancing cream… but her mind often wandered away, unable to focus.

The memory of that day kept coming back to her. Of her unintended words, of the loud slam that made her jump… of the burning rufous eyes. Burning like fire, as though to devour her alive. Then a flicker of pain before he silently left. The very thought of it sent a stab of pain through her heart.

But… why? Wasn't it all in good-natured teasing? Wasn't it Koh who had changed, who had grown too sensitive? After all, she always was the teasing sort, poking fun at him…

Yet, why did her heart throb so? Why did she jump each time the door open, wide eyes searching for the familiar messy red hair… only to feel the heavy disappointment in her heart when it wasn't him?

Perhaps… perhaps she was disappointed at losing a stable income. Koh was, after all, one of her best customers.

Yes… that was it. After all, money the most important thing in the world.

Days passed. Slowly, painfully. The weight in her heart grew heavier and heavier, as through threatening to crush it entirely. She found it harder and harder to smile, harder and harder to even fake one at her expectant customers. Her eyes constantly stung, as though she would soon burst into tears… especially when she saw it was some other customer instead of Koh. Even the sound of tinkling coins in her bag did not cheer her up the way it used to.

She refused to admit it, but she wished and wished he would come in… wished and wished it would be back to the way it was before, when he would stare at the price tags and she would chuckle amusedly to herself.

Then, one day, the door opened. Fur's heart jolted, yet felt heavy; it probably was some other customer rather than–

She froze, eyes wide. Breathless.

Koh. Seemingly shining. The rufous eyes strong, as though to devour her alive. The long hair messy, the colour of luscious red velvet.

She stared, unable to believe her eyes.

Why… did he seem so different now? As though he was another person?

She blinked.

In an instant, the shine was gone. Standing before her was… just Koh.

Koh, whose eyes narrowed before he turned away without a word.

Pain. Stabbing right through Fur's heart.

He remained silent as he emerged from among the display items and placed an item on the counter. He remained silent as he handed over the required Gold coins, and continued to remain silent until he turned and left through the door.

Pain. Stabbing right through Fur's heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

It… hurt. It hurt terribly.

Why? Why did the very sight of him, the lack of conversation… hurt so? After all, he still returned to purchase something, and she still earned her Gold… didn't she live solely for money? Didn't she believe that nothing else mattered as long as she was earning money? Why would only Koh – whom was once merely a source of entertainment – stir so much emotion in her?

She didn't know. She truly didn't know.

Days passed. Koh occasionally dropped by to purchase something… but, just like before, the long silence would hang in the air the moment he stepped in. Thick, suffocating. As though to choke her to death. Pain stabbed at her heart, as though let her bleed to death.

Pain. Suffering.

Then, a rush of anger.

"WHY?!" she screamed. "Why do you keep coming in if you aren't going to say anything?!"

Silence.

"WELL?!"

The rufous eyes rose to meet hers. Quiet, distant. "…what is there to say?"

"O-of course there's a lot to say! I can't stand a man with too much pride who keeps bragging about himself, but more than that"–she gritted her teeth–"I CAN'T STAND a man who has no pride! LIKE YOU!"

Silence.

Tears welled up in her eyes, yet stubbornly refused to fall. "You're obviously mad at me, but how could you just come in like that as if nothing happened?! I hate – HATE – a man who can't say what he thinks!"

Silence… then, Koh spoke slowly, quietly. "Then what is the kind of man that you don't hate?"

She jumped. The sudden question made her stop for an instant.

The strong rufous eyes burned into her. Forcing her heart to race even faster.

"W-well, a man HAS to have money! A man HAS to be willing to splurge on things! A man HAS to have PRIDE! A-and… and…"

Then, she stopped. Her eyes widened at her own words.

Was that… really her definition of a man? Her definition of a man all these years? But, if that was the case, why did it suddenly sound so… so shallow? So petty?

Koh closed his eyes. "I see."

Fur shook her head, eyes teary. "How… could you still remain so calm? Even after all I've said?"

"I'm used to it now. Because my father died so long ago and my mother worked herself ill, people often looked down on me. For years, I was just a brat who couldn't keep himself out of trouble."

"You're… used to it?"

"…that's what I'd like to say, but…" He slowly looked up at her, rufous eyes filled with pain. "Your words hurt me, Fur."

The words stabbed through her heart.

She… hurt him. With her thoughtless words… she hurt him.

But she knew. This hadn't been the first time. Countless other people had suffered the same way before… yet she had been unapologetic. Although she had quickly covered it up with a "Just kidding!" at the slightest hint of hurt, she didn't really care if she hurt them. All she cared was money and how much of it would come to her. But now…

Then, she realised.

It wasn't Koh who had changed… it was her. It was her who had changed.

All the while, she thought all she needed was money. All the while, she thought a person's worth was measured by how much he could splurge on luxury. Yet, with all the money in the world, she wasn't happy. Nothing would make her happy, unless she had Koh smiling at her…

Finally the tears fell. Quietly. Sorrowfully.

"I… I'm sorry, Koh… I'm sorry…"

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

The hot afternoon sun shone strongly down onto Monsbaiya, bright and dazzling. The sunrays shone in through the sleek round windows of the Life Enrichment Store, and the glossy surfaces of the display items glowed.

And, once again, Ghosh stood before Fur's counter, dramatically running a hand through his hair with the other on his chest. "Ms. Fur, when you look at me, the iris of your eyes sends a ray right through my heart."

Fur gave a polite chuckle as she rang the cashier. "Is that so? That will be two thousand Gold, please."

His eyes widened, as though in surprise, then he quickly composed himself and laughed. "Only… only two thousand Gold! That's play money to me!" The lopsided grin was back on his face. "I would pay billions of Gold to see your beautiful smile."

The same words of flatter as before… and this time Fur didn't fake a sweet smile and pretend to be flattered. She merely smiled politely and said, "I'm in receipt of two thousand Gold."

Silence. He slowly forked out two thousand worth of Gold coins.

"Thank you very much. Anything else?"

His greasy grin faded. "Ah, no… have I done anything to make you upset, Ms. Fur?"

"No, you've done nothing at all." She closed her eyes. "It's just… my view of what a man should be has been polished."

Silence… then he said slowly, "And who is this… _man_ are you talking about?"

At that moment, the door swung open with a soft jingle of the bell. Fur looked up, gazing into the familiar rufous eyes. A warm feeling rose from within her heart, spreading into a beautiful smile on her face.

"The person I'm looking at now." Her voice was soft, a little breathless.

Ghosh whirled around, and his eyes widened. "K-KOH! That… that's gotta be a LIE!"

Silence.

Fur and Koh merely gazed at each other, warm smiles on their faces.

Ghosh gave a sound similar to that of a cat being strangled before rushing right out of the store, screaming, "WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TOOOOOO?!"

And the two burst out laughing.

Koh grinned. "Hi, Fur."

Her heart fluttered. Breathlessly, softly, she answered, "Welcome, Koh."

When asked what the most important thing in life was, one would often answer love or happiness, like what the romance books would say. Or perhaps pride in one's work, like what the Monsbaiyan monster tamers would say. Or even knowledge and intelligence, like what the stuffy wizards of old would say.

But Fur Gots? She still would most certainly answer money – one certainly could never have enough money. But, one also could never have enough pride in their work, could never have enough happiness… and love.

.

**End of **_**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales – Fur.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

When I play Azure Dreams, I always wonder – who in their right minds would name their child _Fur_? It always makes me blink when I see it… I'd love to change it to something else, but then it wouldn't be a character from Azure Dreams. x_x


End file.
